


心跳，在黎明前

by Ratouin



Series: 我們聯手，就是全世界 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Battle Of Waterloo, Historical References, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratouin/pseuds/Ratouin
Summary: 這種情緒無法用言語表達，但當你於戰場上朝我伸出手，我才首次了解，那瞬間的戰栗與悸動、看到你的安心與近乎盲目的信任，還有當下遠超乎對勝敗的情緒，或許就是你反反覆覆與我回應的情感，國與國之間的愛情。
Relationships: England/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: 我們聯手，就是全世界 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842703
Kudos: 1





	心跳，在黎明前

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然寫的沒有很好，資料反覆查閱的很認真，不知道會不會被放出來，但還是想把這篇留下來。

*國設史向。

*背景為普英為主力的第七次反法同盟，著名的滑鐵盧戰役 。

** 拿廚嚴重慎入。

***

一八一五年六月十八日，暴雨的午後，名為布呂歇爾的普軍元帥抵達了普朗瑟努瓦村，靜謐的小鎮不復以往，烏哥孟與巴黎森林被吞噬於戰火中，那是下午四時，日頭正烈，大地帶著泥黃的水漬，以戰神為名的普魯士逆光而立，身姿昂然、面容嚴峻，絳色的肩章貼在深藍軍服之上，黑鷹軍旗隨風飄揚，肉眼可見的是俯拾即是的法國騎兵，連綿炮火足足五十門之餘，大地震動，怒吼夾雜悲鳴不絕於耳。

他是基爾伯特．貝十米特，又名普魯士王國，此時此刻正處烽火連天的戰場，將於前線與歐陸最令人聞風喪膽的帝國衛隊交鋒*0，他用了三十秒釐清局勢，人數劣勢下英軍左側的拿騷兵團已經顯出了頹敗的跡像，他視線微凜，目光輕而易舉地穿透叢動兵馬，禁錮於身穿紅衫的金發青年，一瞬間火槍轟然鳴響，幾十裡的距離，他們隔著兩方軍馬目光交錯 。

戰鼓中普魯士為之衝鋒， 他桶破了長長的馬隊， 目標直取弗裡歇魯孟，在驚怒交加的“Sauve qui peut!”*1中奪下了法國的軍旗，天主的裁判重新降臨，狂傲的德意志人來勢洶洶，眼底盡是一片燃燒的戰意。

所有人都知道他身份為何、又為何在此， 白發青年的出現徹底扭轉戰局，降臨於獅子之丘的模樣宛如英雄再臨，六萬援兵於身後偃旗以待，他高舉馬刀，血珠沿刀鋒而落。

他看向不列顛，說，「我來了。」

條頓騎士，依約而至。

***

普魯士給予自己一次性的神赦，那是屬於自己的信仰，他切斷了與羅馬教廷的聯系、脫離了神聖羅馬、擺脫了波蘭的掌控、最終站上國家機器之路。

他和不列顛說，我有時候不是很明白，為什麼我們會走在一起。

但基爾伯特知道，他比誰都了解。他渴望戰鬥的欲望源自心裡最隱密之處，拿起武器的感覺是那樣平靜，那剎那自我、驕傲、榮耀、情感和本能戰勝了理性，對他而言，愛這個東西，這個亞瑟只與他說過一次的東西，沒有原因、更沒有目的，與人類追求幸福的愛情有所不同，他能清清楚楚地感受到情感與意識被強烈分割的痛楚，他在西利西亞看見了與他相向的不列顛，意識到對成了敵人的情人仍然抱持想念，心情呼之欲出，這純粹於戰場而言是多過分的情感？*2

提前入冬的布拉格是一片白色大地，萬物生機逐漸奄息，普魯士在腓特烈轉攻為守的防禦戰略下帶兵前往西裡西亞南側，在回援主部隊時遇上了奧地利的戰友，他們的行駛速度不似行軍那樣紀律分明，士兵與士兵之間的距離間隔過大，繼而透出了閒散，後方是乘載著裝備及大量彈藥的馬車，他很快的判斷出這是支剛截斷己方後勤的偷襲軍隊。 

普魯士下達了殲滅敵方並奪取物資的指令，冷靜的指揮這場意外之戰，同時聽到自己對他說，許久不見，亞瑟。

不列顛露出了表情，繼而垂下眼睫，那不是大英帝國特有的、氣勢凌人的姿態，那是無奈、錯愕、又帶著壓抑的冷漠，他以同樣沈穩的語調回應，許久不見，基爾，你看起來很好。 

然後他們擦肩而過，繼續白刃相交。

十八世紀中，兩方的敵對關係很快的因著奧地利放棄與英盟約而有了變化，緊盯著海洋勢力的不列顛對於自己時不時得騰出手攪和歐陸的狀態感到厭倦，或者說，此時的他對於維吉利亞豐沃的資源還比較感興趣，畢竟哈布斯登堡和波旁王朝的話題已經讓他們的老朋友們吵了好幾世紀，一個完美的念頭油然而生，他盯著眼前的日耳曼人，這個人曾與他毫不避諱的訴諸抱負，他知道對方不會拒絕這百利而無一害的條件。

何不呢？ 此時的普魯士與英國是最完美的互補，他擁有世界上規模最大且最高效的海軍，同時普魯士的陸軍是歐洲大陸上最令人畏懼的力量。

他對基爾伯特說，英國將盡其可能的協助普魯士在歐陸的勢力拓展，相對的，你要抵擋住法國的威脅，幫我守住漢諾威 。

普魯士成為英國在歐洲的劍，英國成為他強大的經濟後盾，這是很明白的利用關系，但他們在彼此眼中看到的不是對前景的運籌帷幄，更不是算計和較量，那是在仰式藍圖下發現知己者的雀躍，兩方共識下描繪出的未來輪廓，有什麼能與情人攜手……不，怎麼可能那麼順利，怎能輕易將他國算進夢想的享有者，理性適時止住了漫無邊際的想像，但無法止住由心頭漫出的安然暖意，心靈達到從未有過的高度，這不是單純個人意志所能探索的範疇， 幸福這兩個字不適用於這種關系，在此時這個單詞顯得太過縹緲、也太過簡單 。

如果能一直這樣走下去，世界就是我們的。

是的，但願如此。

所以一八零七年他是怎麼撐過來的呢？ 法國坐在普魯士面前微笑，用著勝者的姿態，耀武揚威的語氣，一字一字的、慢條斯理的凌遲著戰敗國，不僅是近乎一半的土地和人民，還有自尊。

他說，普魯士，請你以法國同盟國的身份，對不列顛宣戰。

那天晚上霧氣濃厚，濕氣讓一向不畏寒的普魯士感到不適，他捻著筆，脫力的手指在停頓中有些顫抖。

**對不起。** ***3**

這是革命的年代，英國，王的稱帝是一種突破，他讓人民了解到什麼叫做平等、什麼叫做人權，平民有能力推翻王朝、當然也有權利逼的教宗跪於膝前，他們知道階級已成為過去式，每個人都有機會成為主宰，這是自由、這是進步。法蘭西斯有些激動的站起身，隨後又嘆了一口氣。但為什麼你們就是不明白。

可笑至極，不列顛說，不要再拿自由包裝對權力的渴望，法蘭西斯，這個手段你已經用了一個世紀，你的王是個軍事能人，卻不是個慈善家，你們口口聲聲自稱受害者，卻毫不遲疑的用龐大的兵力和精良的裝備去碾壓反抗者，有什麼是比自稱解放者的魔鬼還更讓人作惡？

戰爭從未停止。

一八零九年，不列顛以一己之力， 挑起了同時在伊比利、奧地利、甚至遠東群島對法的作戰，英國海軍強制截斷法軍航運，皇家軍隊很好的掌控戰爭局面，然而本來有意參謀的奧地利在最後反水，法國以聯姻政策將對方劃歸為己力，東歐情勢直轉而下。

不列顛怎麼可能不憤怒，他失控的踹翻了茶幾，酒瓶和瓷盤碎在地上一片狼籍，他失去了葡萄牙最終的支持、失去了歐陸最後一塊的戰略地位，美國在教唆下將槍口再次對准了自己，而普魯士…亞瑟清楚的意識到真正的孤身一人，他以光榮獨立的名號站在國際舞台的頂端，卻還未曾這樣以一人去對抗整個世界，他可以不需要盟友，卻不能忍受被一面倒的指為敵人，拜那位所賜，法蘭西帝國終於把不列顛推向了懸崖邊際。

他看著普魯士兩年前秘密傳訊的紙條。

那是他得知對方狀態的最後一則消息。

指甲狠狠掐入掌肉，像是要提醒什麼，普魯士做事向來有原則，絕不會為自己的行為後悔，談何向一個國家道歉？而那麼驕傲的人，是在怎樣的情況下，寫下這三個字？*4

亞瑟死咬著唇，他現在不希望聽見自己的聲音。

***

一個士兵如果不兩手沾滿鮮血，該怎樣向祖國證明他的忠誠。*5

普魯士指腹沿著雙頭鷹的凹刻而下，目光卻穿過了手中之物，幽深恆遠。英國驚訝於對方的直白，這相當於無意識地告解，他不由自主的想起兩人都還只是男孩的初次見面，富麗堂皇的圓穹壁畫下，條頓騎士團佩戴著十字標志，站在高階上接受教皇賦予的桂冠。我的英格蘭，他們是可敬的教團，奉上帝旨命去討伐那些作惡多端的撒拉遜人。*6

亞瑟說，普魯士只需要忠於自己。

他沈默了，卻又話鋒一轉，問。

你還好嗎？

如果你是指美洲的話，沒什麼。亞瑟盯著夜空的碎光，馬修的態度十分強硬，顯然美利堅錯料了加拿大的意志。 

記憶中美國的臉孔應當還是稚嫩的，他已許久未見對方，也省去了噓寒問暖，現在想起前幾天的相遇，他發現自己幾乎快認不得對方。

思緒飄得遠了，或許他們該離開哈靈河畔，繼續沿著東南方前進，布魯塞爾的窪地地形會比這裡更具有戰略意義， 普魯士飛快的看了不列顛一眼， 明顯在等待對方欲言又止的下文。

普魯士，你呢，普魯士…還好嗎。

我很好。

他又露出了痞氣的笑容。

不列顛說過國家不該有過於私人的情緒，但他沒說過自己能做到，亞瑟抿起了唇 。

這是屬於全歐洲的戰爭，屬於整個世界的，他說，拿破侖已經不是戰無不克的傳奇，他不可能和英國競爭制海權，當然也壓不住高壓統治下的反動，我聽聞俄羅斯讓他們吃了不少苦頭。

就在北美出現叛亂的時候，普魯士斟酌著字眼。科西嘉島的神話又打著英雄的旗幟卷土而來，這無疑是一劑對歐陸的猛藥，也是個機會。

起碼你們又有了共同的敵人 。

‘我們’有了共同的敵人，普魯士糾正他的用詞，我知道你與俄羅斯簽訂了條約 。

我還和美利堅的導師徹夜長談呢。

好的，親愛的亞瑟，基爾舉起雙手，無所謂的樣子，他們都沒提及這二十年來雙方各自經歷了什麼。他說，我知道不列顛大半的一線士兵仍留在北美——可恨的美利堅小子，而英荷聯軍中多半人數未有戰鬥經驗，他們都是愛國的熱血志士，可還不清楚將會面臨什麼。

你變了，更多話了，貝十米特。亞瑟的頭發被風吹得亂糟糟的，消瘦不少的臉頰有些凹陷，襯的一雙瞳孔咄咄逼人 。

普魯士把手搭在對方肩上，說，別太相信尼德蘭那家伙，不如讓拿騷去第四軍的編制吧，他不會讓你失望的。

拿騷，亞瑟喃喃地重復，他是個好孩子 。

我們的世界、軍人的世界、和普通人的世界，彼此相互於戰爭中交錯，只要有國家，就會有戰爭。他們的手不知何時交疊在一起，日耳曼的溫度踏實而讓人眷戀，普魯士的手掌比記憶中來得更寬大了，亞瑟想，抑或是在太多夢裡勾勒對方的樣子，導致現實的自己變得相對渺小？

他又想起了那天收到對方消息的樣子，一時之間脫口而出。

基爾，你可以再寫給我一封信嗎？他有些艱難地說，在下場戰爭爆發之前。

沈默中他們額頭相抵，那樣遙遠的、不可知的、心靈相通的，對方一定感知到了什麼。

“Naturlich.”*7

夏夜的吻觸感微涼。

這是第七次反法同盟的締結。

***

心悸突發時不列顛正在巡視被羅伊斯遺棄的炮兵陣地，他腳步微頓，轉頭就看到了在平原上矗立的建築物發著紅光， 火柱從冒著黑煙中的門窗中竄出，他將剩餘的巡查工作交給一旁下屬，發狠的策馬狂奔。

這是法蘭西最快的一次集結，他可以想見對方是運用怎樣的手段和口號，新民族意識推起，被帝國主義衝昏頭的法國人民，兩天之內的十萬兵力，拿破侖的頭號打響自有忠義之士誓死跟隨，還有什麼比歷經數次戰爭的老兵更具威脅？想到聯軍中的民兵營，亞瑟咬得牙銀發酸，他怎能抱著僥幸心態 。 

當天晚上裡士滿公爵夫人的舞宴照常舉行，亞瑟接到了尼德蘭要他會面的通知，這個來自北海低地的男人向來惜字如金，在宴會上仍然是一副商人打扮，他打量著不列顛，將解下的圍巾放在一旁，面無表情地握住了後者的手，送上了來自普魯士人的消息。*8

**奧昂森林，等我。**

「普魯士敗於里尼之戰，據我所知，有將近六千名的西德意志人潰逃而出。」，尼德蘭理所當然地窺得這封近似私奔口吻的傳書，面無表情地說，「真能確保在一日內重整？」

「那你也應該猜得到，沒有那些部隊，普魯士會打得更好，而法國想拖延普魯士與我軍會合， 我們又何嘗不是。」，亞瑟在軍事地圖上畫出一條線，由比利時北部向東延伸至冬克林尼小村北面的十字路口，指著其中的要塞口說，「要知道他可是撥了將近三分之一的後衛主力。」

「但他們已退至瓦布魯 ……」

「普魯士的軍官和參謀皆出自同樣的培訓系統，他們優秀的指揮體系足以彌補距離，我們所要做的就是預留夠多時間，讓那家伙能趕上。」，亞瑟堅定的望向同盟國，說，「聯軍還需要一個軍的戰力才能與法軍互相抗衡，現在必須、也只能相信普魯士。」

尼德蘭依然用那樣深沈的眼光看著他，似乎要勘查出不列顛對普魯士 的信任來自何處。

「您有任何要補充的嗎，尼德蘭先生？」

男人放下煙鬥，搖了搖頭，說：「一切僅聽不列顛吩咐。」

「既然如此，傳令下去，終止撤退計畫，讓聯軍開始部署，嚴守沙勒羅瓦*9，我們就在這裡迎戰法國。」

***

日光還是這樣亮，明明該是暮色時分，橘紅色的火球就落在烏各孟平坦的地平線上頭，冷眼旁觀的盤盤旋旋。

這是法蘭西斯針對英軍中央方陣發動的第二十三波粉碎性的攻擊，比起前幾次的自耗性戰術，顯然法軍開始懂得變通，他帶領著志氣高昂的高盧人，軍帽飄動的羽毛殷紅如血，胸前的鎧甲反射著炙烈的白光，然而在拉·埃·桑特的漢諾威騎兵團沒有表現出夠堅強的毅力，他們的逃脫讓英軍防守右側出現了漏洞，威靈頓緊急調派了後備軍填補前線，還是以三個步兵團的潰敗作為犧牲代價。

「不能撤退，堅守烏各夢的其他村落。」

即使提前在霍古蒙特農莊做足了防御工事，防哨和房屋窗口仍在子彈的摧殘下變成了七零八落的篩子，槍林彈雨中亞瑟拿著武器急速奔走，他們的彈藥補給開始短缺。聯軍元帥說，殿下，這是我方最後的預備兵了 。

看著一個個衝上去的戰士們倒下，又一個個的從後方遞補上了空缺，他們踏過同伴的屍體，毫不猶豫地跨步而行，這是大無謂的犧牲奉獻嗎？如果算不上帝王將這些人命視為傀儡擺弄，或許他會更加動容。

「戰鬥到最後的一兵一卒也決不後退，挺過現在最艱難的時刻就一定能獲救」*10

是時候了，亞瑟動身離開這些由街道與農舍組成的狹窄戰區，而敵兵似乎也看出了他的特殊性，以一種果敢又不要命的攻擊方式朝他直奔而來，他透過服裝判斷那是法軍的近衛槍軍兵長，在波拿巴親臨戰場的榮光下，這種人都自帶著前線衝鋒的屬性， 對方在倒下前還睜著眼睛，使勁最後的力氣大吼口號。

「Vive l'Empereur!」*11

雄偉、渾厚，充滿著討伐的力量，充斥著人類被死亡激發出的潛能，他聽過太多次這種聲嘶力竭的吶喊 。

「好像真的能讓上帝聽道，讓你們的王聽到。」不列顛抬頭，不意外的看到法國身影。

「你說是嗎，法蘭西斯？」

他的敵國居高臨下，用著悲憫的輕視眼神盯著英國，那一瞬間的凝滯，總讓人有回到了十四世紀戰場的錯覺，。

對方勾起了嘴角，他甚至不需要以唇語解析，就能聽到法蘭西斯說，你太固執了，亞瑟，這對我們都沒好處。

英國以最後一發的子彈作為回應，不再與對方虛與委蛇，轉身就走，他知道自己不能妥協，不能讓法軍進而突破至布魯塞爾，那對整個歐陸都會是無可挽回的災難，過去十年來的綏靖是根本的錯誤，除了讓那人更加肆無忌憚毫無威止效果，此刻英國不需考慮其他東西，打勝仗不是靠衝鋒和猛攻，需要的是耐心和時間，將來是一種概率性問題，他不需要命運對不列顛俯首稱臣，只需要讓祂乖乖的坐壁上觀，即使需要用上不列顛的血肉筋骨去抵擋，即使苟延殘喘到最後一秒——

若是理智夠清晰，亞瑟就會知道自己的思緒在體力透支下被情感左右，不列顛斷然不曾將戰爭最終決斷權授與他方，但此時他腦子裡只剩基爾伯特的承諾：等他，等普魯士 。就像那些拋頭顱灑熱血的忠義之士，一種死守到底的覺悟。

亞瑟的心跳越來越快，原先身後的五百人如今只剩下三十人，他需要迂回至廣場重新做集結， 腦中有一股聲音在回蕩，巨大的、無法克制的急切感開始沸騰，腹腔肌肉因為腎上腺素的分泌而高張收縮，腦袋發脹，耳際嗡嗡作響，亞瑟知道在那千鈞一發之際，他要不是與子民一同走向毀滅，就是一同奔向光明。

時間流動瞬間靜止，他也不明白為何能從鼎沸的廝殺中將一道聲音抽絲剝繭而出，好似那道聲波有生命似的，以急迫而渴望的頻率橫衝直撞而來，亞瑟踉蹌了腳步，猛然抬頭。

黑鷹旗幟映入眼簾。

***

**這種情緒無法用言語表達，但當你於戰場上朝我伸出手，我才首次了解，那瞬間的戰栗與悸動、看到你的安心與近乎盲目的信任，還有當下遠超乎對勝敗的情緒，或許就是你反反覆覆與我回應的情感，國與國之間的愛情。**

FIN

Note: 英語國家稱為滑鐵盧戰役（Battle of Waterloo），德語國家則稱爲拉·貝爾·阿利安斯戰役（Schlacht bei Belle-Alliance）。

*0 文中的普軍與皇帝近衛軍交戰為編纂: 普魯士需要斷下拿破侖後路就必須攻下普朗斯諾瓦，於下午六時奇跡般地出現是沿用史實，不同點是普法於前哨交戰時，拿破侖尚未使用皇帝近衛兵，直到晚上七點半，他才在大勢已去時打出這張王牌，然而此時英軍已經讓普軍接管了左右翼的防守，能集中兵力應對這只精兵，所以不到幾分鐘他們就潰散了，值得敬畏的是，他們沒有接受英軍的招降。

*1 “Sauve qui peut!”：法語，守護軍旗。

*2 “愛”的觀點出自戰爭與和平。此次普英見面時間為奧地利繼承戰，英與普為敵對國。

*3 歷史確有其事，1807年普魯士在戰敗條約下對不得已向不列顛宣戰，卻秘密派人傳訊英國政府致歉。

*4德語的對不起也是三個單字：Tut mir leid.

*5 出自戰起1938。

*6指所有阿拉伯種族的人、土耳其人和其他伊斯蘭教徒。

*7 Naturlich: 德語，當然。

*8 此時間點該是拿破侖入侵消息的當夜，因著劇情需要稍做改動。

*9 沙勒羅瓦：於比利時南部埃諾省的一座城市。

*10 戰鬥到最後的一兵一卒也決不後退，挺過現在最艱難的時刻就一定可以獲救，原句出自威靈頓，最後英軍即將崩盤時他仍這樣激勵士兵，此處借花獻佛。

*11 Vive l'Empereur!: 法語，皇帝萬歲。


End file.
